prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Princess・Story
is the second character song for Shirayuki Hime, which is sung by her voice actress, Han Megumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kagami ni mukatte toikakeru no Himitsu ga baretara kirawarechau kana? Kotae wa min'na no egao ni aru Kesshite kowarenai daiyamondo no yūjō Shiroi yuki ni furueru kokoro Jibun no tame janaku kirari migaite kagayakasetai Sō yo!! Ganbare! Ganbare! Watashi Ganbare! Ganbare! Mae muite Hashire mō hitori janai Ganbare! Ganbare! Makenai Ganbare! Ganbare! Daisukina Hito no chikara ni naritai Tsugi wa watashi ga mamotte ageru yo Dōshite ano toki doki ringo wo Tabechatta no kana? Mō kesenai kako Muri dato kimetsuke nigete ita no Kawaranai omoi min'na ga oshiete kureta Mori no naka ni kakureru yori mo Aoi sora no shita de issho ni kaze wo kanjitai kara Itsumo!! Faito da! Faito da! Watashi Faito da! Faito da! Naicha dame Mune no burōchi nigitte Faito da! Faito da! Moshimo Faito da! Faito da! Kyō no jibun Shinjirarenai toki datte Min'na no koto wo shinjireba ī Kawaisa mo kitto taisetsu dakedo Yūki to yasashisa mo hitsuyō Tsuyoi purinsesu ni naru Sō! Monogatari wa kono te de tsukurou Sō yo!! Ganbare! Ganbare! Watashi Ganbare! Ganbare! Mae muite Hashire mō hitori janai Ganbare! Ganbare! Makenai Ganbare! Ganbare! Daisukina Hito no chikara ni naritai Omoiyari no jueru atsume Tsunagereba kizuna ni naru yo Sore wa sekai de ichiban hikaru |-|Kanji= 鏡に向かって問い掛けるの ひみつがバレたら嫌われちゃうかな？ 答えはみんなの笑顔にある 決して壊れないダイヤモンドの友情 白い雪に震えるココロ 自分のためじゃなく　キラリ磨いて輝かせたい そうよ!!ガンバレ！ガンバレ！私 ガンバレ！ガンバレ！前向いて 走れ　もうひとりじゃない ガンバレ！ガンバレ！負けない ガンバレ！ガンバレ！大好きな ヒトのチカラになりたい 次は私が守ってあげるよ どうしてあのとき　毒リンゴを 食べちゃったのかな？ もう消せない過去 無理だと決めつけ　逃げていたの 変わらない想い　みんなが教えてくれた 森の中に隠れるよりも 蒼い空の下で　一緒に風を感じたいから いつも!!ファイトだ！ファイトだ！私 ファイトだ！ファイトだ！泣いちゃダメ 胸のブローチ握って ファイトだ！ファイトだ！もしも ファイトだ！ファイトだ！今日の自分 信じられないときだって みんなのことを信じればいい 可愛さもきっと大切だけど 勇気とやさしさも必要 強いプリンセスになる そう！物語はこの手で作ろう そうよ!!ガンバレ！ガンバレ！私 ガンバレ！ガンバレ！前向いて 走れ　もうひとりじゃない ガンバレ！ガンバレ！負けない ガンバレ！ガンバレ！大好きな ヒトのチカラになりたい 思いやりのジュエル集め 繋げればキズナになるよ それは世界で1番光る |-|English= Turning toward the mirror, I ask a question If any secrets leak out, will I be hated? The answer lies in everyone's smile This diamond like friendship will never be broken Though my heart is quivering in the white snow I want to shine brightly and not just for myself That's right!! Do your best! Do your best! You will Do your best! Do your best! Face forward Even when running, you are not alone Do your best! Do your best! You will not lose Do your best! Do your best! Surrounded by the people that I love I will rise and protect them Because I want to become a more stronger person At the time you ate a poisoned apple Why did you eat it? It will not erase the past I found it impossible to run away from These unchangeable feelings that everyone has taught me Rather than hiding in the woods Let's stand underneath this blue sky and feel the wind Always!! Fight! Fight! You will Fight! Fight! Not break down crying Instead grasp the brooch on your chest Fight! Fight! I will fight if it comes to that Fight! Fight! Even if I Do not believe in the me of today I will believe in everyone To become a powerful princess Being cute is surely important As well as having courage and kindness So! Let's create a legend with these hands That's right!! Do your best! Do your best! You will Do your best! Do your best! Face forward Even when running you are not alone Do your best! Do your best! You will never lose Do your best! Do your best! Surrounded by the people that I love I want to become a more powerful person As we gather the jewels of kindness The bond that we have with This world will shine more brightly Audio Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Image Songs Category:Character Songs